Some electronic user interface devices provide a display screen through which displayed objects may be moved, rotated, or otherwise manipulated. While a user may move a displayed object to a general area on the screen, moving the object to a precise location on the screen may be difficult. A user moving the object may have difficulty moving the object to precise locations on the display screen because such locations are not identified on the screen, or may be obscured by the user's hand. Overall, the ability to convey spatial details on a user interface screen is limited.